Haunting Fears
by NightShadow131
Summary: Touma is surprised at what awakens him one night. Shounen ai, SeijiTouma.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YST or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Touma/Seiji.

This one was influenced by a review from Inked Out on Speed. Thank you. n.n

I hope you all enjoy this. Oh, and it _is_ a one-shot. No more after this; don't ask. There's always someone…

* * *

****

****

**Haunting Fears**

At first Touma didn't know what had awoken him. Then, heavy breathing met his ears, accompanied by gasps, and he turned over in his bed, puzzled.

It was coming from the other side of the room.

"Seiji…?" he asked softly in uncertainty.

The room was dark, making it impossible to see a thing as even the moon's light was non-existent this night.

The archer sat up when no response was given, just a slight hitch in Seiji's breathing as if something had frightened him.

Blue eyes tried to penetrate the darkness to see his friend in the bed against the wall on the far side of him, to see what was going on. However, he couldn't see anything so he slowly stood up with another soft, concerned, "Seiji?"

He was fairly sure that the Korin bearer was awake and he had to wonder why he received no answer, unless he was having a nightmare, which was very possible.

Touma leaned over Seiji's bed, trying not to disturb him just in case.

The reaction he got was nowhere near what he had been expecting.

Seiji's eyes widened when the presence stifled him, hovering over him like some horrible entity straight from his nightmares.

He gasped and quickly pushed himself away from the creature, and backed right into the wall.

Touma watched in shock as the blonde pushed away from him in fear. Something was horribly wrong. This wasn't the usually composed Seiji no Korin that he was used to dealing with, it was like someone had stolen all his dignity as he tried to escape from a friend, cowering against the wall.

What had happened? Seiji had been calm and collected; not a thing wrong with him all day. Normally he was able to tell if something was, despite the swordsman's best effort.

"Seiji, what's wrong?" the archer questioned in deep concern, placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The Korin bearer started at the touch and Touma was shocked to feel fine tremors wracking the lithe form.

He repeated the swordsman's name again, trying to figure things out, for the older trooper still said nothing. Not a word had left the teen's mouth, only gasps and pants did so.

Another minute passed and not one thing had changed, except Seiji's breathing rate, which continued to increase as panic rooted itself deeper.

Touma growled in frustration. He couldn't see a thing!

He jumped from his position next to the blonde and flicked the switch for the light, turning back around to Seiji quickly.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Seiji was pressed against the wall, his hands covering his eyes as he shivered miserably.

When the Korin bearer heard the switch, he soon raised his head, violet eyes filled with despair shifted over the room. It was like it was his first time seeing it.

Touma watched the blonde for a moment and couldn't help but feel confused. For some reason, Seiji seemed to be doing a little better now. He was still obviously shaken, but that was to be expected.

"Seiji?" he tried again, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder for the second time.

Finally, the swordsman showed recognition and shifted his gaze to meet the worried sapphire eyes that stared back at him.

Seiji sighed in relief at the sight of his friend beside him. He supposed he had just been caught up in the dream and the past. He slumped against the wall behind him, leaning his head back as he let the light seep into him reassuringly. He couldn't believe he had acted like that over such a thing, and in front of Touma! He had thought he had gotten over those events.

Touma watched Seiji closely and found himself bewildered by his behavior and what he had just displayed.

The archer sat at the edge of Seiji's bed and moved his hand to the blonde's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes and, even though he was taken aback by the sudden gesture, Seiji did as his friend wanted.

"What was that, Seiji?" the Tenkuu bearer asked softly, voice filled with deep concern, still at a loss. He couldn't see the reason for the blonde's sudden fright, no matter how hard he looked. Even still, he could see the lingering fear in the amethyst eyes; the golden hair was matted from sweat and his face was pale.

It was then that Seiji shifted his uncertain gaze to stare at nothing as he tried to avoid the honest ones piercing him.

However, Touma's fingers made it so he couldn't move away and the plea tinged in the usually calm voice forced his eyes back.

"Nothing, Touma," the blonde lied, too ashamed to admit the real problem—a problem that shouldn't exist. He had been fine for months, able to endure it and he hated that he suddenly couldn't bear it any longer.

The archer frowned, the hurt shown in his eyes. He had hoped that the swordsman would be able to open up to him by now. They had known each other for years, after all, and had gone through a lot together.

He dropped his hold on the blonde's chin.

Seiji blanched at the expression and turned away. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly turned back, but his gaze fell to his hands.

Touma looked at Seiji expectantly, for, even though it seemed like he didn't want to tell him what was going on, it was as if the blonde _needed_ to.

"It's alright, Seiji. Go on," the blue-haired teen tried to assure his friend.

"The… The darkness," the bearer of Korin finally admitted so quietly Touma had to lean in further and strain his ears. "It suffocates me."

Touma tried to hide his disbelief, knowing that this was extremely hard for the proud swordsman to talk about. However, out of everything he had thought up, all the random worries that had popped up into his mind... that had not been one of them. It really shouldn't have been so surprising, though, for Seiji was one of and for light, his armor was as well. After what he had been put through and suffered in New York from Shikaisen, he should have considered it a possibility.

But he hadn't, and he felt horrible.

Seeing Touma's reaction of shock, Seiji misinterpreted it and took it for disappointment.

The blonde lowered his eyes in shame. He knew he was pathetic for being afraid of the dark at times, like some small child crying for his parent to protect him from the monsters in his closet.

Touma quickly snapped out of it and gently cupped Seiji's cheek lovingly. "No, no, Seiji. It's alright. I'll help you," he promised his friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

At first, the Korin bearer stiffened at the unexpected embrace, but soon he melted into the comfort the younger teen provided, closing his eyes, the words allowing him to relax even more. Touma always had a calming effect on him and he loved the teen's company. If Touma were to ever leave him, he didn't know what he would do; he didn't want to even think of the prospect. He had never realized just how much he relied on the archer's help until now.

"Thank you," he said in deep appreciation. He found himself once more surprised when the blue-haired teen turned and kissed him lightly on the head. He smiled and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder.

Soon, Seiji found himself falling asleep in the position, feeling safe and secure in the warm arms, and Touma knew this. He was glad that the blonde could feel so at ease.

"Seiji," he whispered softly to get the blonde's attention after minutes of silence, "I'm going to turn off the light now, but I'll be right back, alright?"

The words were said with the utmost assurance, hoping the swordsman wouldn't breakdown again. He wanted to help the older trooper overcome his fear of the darkness, however. He figured the sooner he started the better. Also, it was still well into the night and they needed their sleep.

The archer felt Seiji tense in his arms, but, after a moment's consideration, he nodded, confident of Touma's actions, placing his complete trust in the Tenkuu bearer.

With a warm smile, Touma stood and went to the light switch. Looking back at Seiji as if asking for permission, he turned it off, leaving them in total darkness once more.

Immediately, the archer was back at Seiji's side, holding him again. Even so soon, the thin frame was tense as the swordsman fought to control himself with images of the recent nightmare running through his mind.

Touma's fingers ran through the golden hair soothingly, his lips moving to repeat senseless words of encouragement, his arms tightening as if to hold him together.

He still couldn't help but feel shocked that the brave swordsman would be beaten by something as simple as the darkness, something they had just fought against.

Touma shifted their position to where they both laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over them. He didn't know what had possessed him, but he himself felt the comfort in the way their bodies tangled together, legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other. He knew Seiji felt it as well, for he instantly relaxed, his tight breathing evening out.

Both troopers closed their eyes, bodies and minds weary; now at peace.

Before they knew it, they fell asleep, not knowing what they had started.

And in the darkness.

* * *

As always, I love this series, brings me back. xD But seriously, I'll try to write for it as often as I can. Whenever I get an idea, I will. n.n;;

Let me know what ya thought. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
